


Use me

by Anonymous



Series: Doppelganger sex [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Gags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caitlin surrender herself to Frost's whims





	Use me

Caitlin breathed heavily as Frost slowly brought the gag to her mouth. Caitlin accepted it willingly as Frost tied it around her head.

“Is this good?” Frost asked, checking in with her.

Caitlin nodded.

“You know the safe word?”

It wasn’t exactly a safe word seeing as how Caitlin was gagged but there was a buzzer tapped to the roped that tied her hands to the ceiling, that she could easily press if things became too much. Caitlin pressed it to show that she remembered.

“Good.” Frost smiled, running a hand over Caitlin’s bare body.

Caitlin had never felt more exposed then she did now, tied up, gagged. Hanging naked from the ceiling.

Frost grinned. “You’re such a good girl.”

She kissed her and Caitlin wished that the gag wasn’t in the way so she could kiss her properly.

“Now for the fun.”

Frost walked away to go pick up the vibrator. Caitlin gulped in anticipation.

“Look at you all vulnerable and waiting for me. Frost knelt down and breathed an icy breath on Caitlin’s sensitive mound.

“Look at you already dripping. This turns you on doesn’t it?”

Caitlin nodded, moaning into the gag.

“Let’s get started shall we.”

Frost turned on the vibrator and brought it to her folds. Caitlin tried to buck into it, but it was hard considering her current, tied up, state. Frost teased her with the vibrator, never giving her enough. Caitlin was panting for it, drool was slipping past her gag. She felt more embarrassed than ever right now.

“Look at you coming all undone for me.”

Frost shoved the vibrator in and stood up, putting a good distance between herself and Caitlin. She smirked and held up a remote to show Caitlin. Caitlin couldn’t believe the bastard.

Frost turned the vibrator off and Caitlin pouted at the loss. She tried to beg Frost to turn it back on with her eyes and muffled sounds. She hated being gaged. Frost chuckled and turned it back on, high. The simulation was so much and it felt so good. Caitlin was bucking into it, hanging precariously from the ropes that were holding her up by her hands.

Suddenly Frost turned the vibrator back off.

“Have fun.” Frost chuckled walking out of the room.

While Frost was doing god know what the vibrator inside of Caitlin kept being turned off and then turned on to the highest speed. It was so much that Caitlin was dying for release.

Finally, Frost came back in smirking.

“Have fun while I was gone?”

Caitlin mumbled through her gag, begging to come.

“You can’t come yet.”

She turned the vibrator back on, it was a low setting. Frost walked over to play with Caitlin body. As the vibrator kept going Frost kissed and nipped at every piece of exposed skin Caitlin had. She moved slowly down her body, finally reaching her dripping folds.

“My, look at you. So desperate to come.”

Frost sucked on her clit and Caitlin bucked into it.

“No coming until I say you can,” Frost warned.

It felt so good with Frost tongue swiping across her fords and the vibrator inside of her. It was too much and Caitlin couldn’t help it when she came.

“You came when I told you not to.” Frost looked at her disapprovingly.

Frost turned up the vibrator on high and Caitlin was crying out into the gag. Frost stood back to watch.

“You can come as much as you want. But I’m not going to touch you again.”

Caitlin moaned. She needed Frost’s fingers in her, her hands on her body, her lips. Something, anything. The vibrations kept going and suddenly she was coming again. But Frost didn’t turn it off or stop. The vibrations continued and Caitlin was coming right again after. She was screaming through the gag, tears running down her eyes as she continued to come. It was so much, and it felt so good.

After she came once more it was too much, she was too sensitive, she pressed the buzzer above her head and Frost turned the vibrator off. She came over and undid the gag in her mouth.

“It was so much, thank you.” Caitlin panted heavily

“I’m glad you had a fun time.”

Frost kissed her properly and undid her binds. Caitlin was happy to have her hands free. She wrapped them around Frost and kissed her deeply.

“I need sleep.” She mumbles.

Frost nodded and carried her back to the bed.


End file.
